


【尺J/ABO设定】独占假期

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: 纯肉





	【尺J/ABO设定】独占假期

曹容仁素来不喜欢被人逼到无处可逃，也不会将他人逼到无处可逃。即便是面对露骨地向自己示好的陌生Alpha，他也维持着冷漠的温柔拉开距离，给足对方体面的回转余地。以Omega的身份带着初出茅庐的一群小子在LCS赛场上横冲直撞搅乱战局，他早已习惯反客为主，随后游刃有余地掌控局面，将一切暗流涌动都收进不露声色的转念之间。

但他面对的那个人是朴载赫，情形就完全不一样了。何况现下正处在这个被朴载赫所完完全全独占和填满的假期。

譬如现在，他被撑开双腿，对方尺寸可观的性器每动一下都毫不留情劈开黏软娇弱的内壁，精准地顶到生殖腔口。腰身被一下下地牵动着，撞向牛津布的床头软包。用来垫腰的靠枕早就在不知何时的冲撞中掉到床下，粗粝质感的布面摩擦着他的背部皮肤，须臾就因发热而染上大片绯红。

“呜嗯……呃啊……痛……”

背上隐约泛起刺痛，曹容仁忍不住小声叫出来。然而朴载赫却一反常态地没有马上回应，而是自顾自地挺起胯——肉柱在他体内凶残地绞动，将小腹勒出隐约的形状，甚至撑开那道剖腹产的疤痕。

“呜……”

摩擦带来的疼痛不断刺激曹容仁的触感，他无奈地发出细微呻吟，软糯中带着浓重气声，恰好是朴载赫最喜欢的催情剂之一。泥泞的肠壁饥渴难耐，不由自主地咬紧柱身，分泌出越来越多的粘液，顺着耻毛渗下去，最后滴在床单上。气味浓厚的液体随着两人激烈的动作很快糊满大腿，给原本酒香馥郁的空气注入淫靡的腥甜。

“哥现在就无法承受了吗？还早得很呢。”

朴载赫没有抬头看他的脸，而是咬住他胸前已经肿胀得发紫的乳珠。瞬间被放大的疼痛、酥麻与肿胀又从连接处顺着脊椎细密地爬上前胸，曹容仁把指甲掐进朴载赫后背，因为酸痛刺痒而泪水涟涟的双眼眯起。

曹容仁知道，朴载赫故意无视了他的感受。这代表他还在生气，准确地说是赌气，从发情期第一天他沉默地扯开睡衣，眼睛发红地亲上曹容仁的侧颈，那股火气就开始悄悄地烧着。

“哥一定要从里到外，从头到脚，彻底地被我的气味浸泡才行。”

说完这句话，朴载赫就在他下颚落下柔软唇舌，传来含糊的啧啧水声。这具身体他熟悉到每一寸，在发情期间发酵熟成到最香甜。朴载赫甚至知道，顶到哪里、咬到哪里曹容仁会发出怎样的呻吟或哭喊，在他性器戳到某处细小突起时，身下的人腿会蜷曲成什么角度。

可他还是不太甘心。他每天动动手指打开推特就能轻易看到，那么多金发碧眼的不知来历的人都关注并靠近他家这个稀有且优秀的Omega，向他抛出意味不明或暗示强烈的橄榄枝。反复出现的信息对朴载赫是漫长而无从发泄的煎熬，终于得以借这一次完整的发情期，让他彻底地倾泻而出。

长期两地分居中的Alpha是如此恐慌，以至于进入发情期独占欲就开始暴涨。他抓住这个难得的时机就不想撒手，要把自己独守空房这几个月积累的欲望在曹容仁身上全部找回来。他要亲自用口齿确认自己充满魅力的Omega，确保他身心还完全属于自己。

“唔啊……载赫，这……段时间，没有自己做吧……？”

曹容仁当然知道朴载赫的心结所在。自家的Alpha喜怒哀乐的缘由他都一清二楚，而且大都与他自己的安危、处境或心态息息相关。因此他并不打算苛责或是抱怨，只是希望朴载赫在这一次满足过后，可以不再那么具有侵略性。

“完全没有哦，做好了被哥榨干的觉悟。”

朴载赫露出悲壮的神情，开始卯足了劲儿对付曹容仁微微硬起的乳珠。那里几个小时之前被他来回啃咬吮吸，变成带着性感的紫红。娇艳的颜色从乳尖向四周缓慢消下去，在发情期的影响下肿胀得略微透明，随着曹容仁胸膛起伏颤动。作为最性感的地方之一，朴载赫对它的兴趣一直没有减弱，逮到时机就要品尝一番。虽然早过了哺乳期，却足以短暂性地抚慰自己空虚的渴望了。

——哥原谅任性的我吧，也就这短暂的几天而已。

似乎得到了温柔的年上爱人纵容的信号，朴载赫兴奋得手指发抖。他一手从侧腰向下深入，手指分开臀瓣，对准对方体内那一点加快速度，最后贯穿到底——他下巴抵在曹容仁头顶的发旋上，发出一声粗浅闷哼，绷直脊椎略一用力就将腰重重地压了下去。精液再一次灌满软烂潮湿的肠道内，顺着朴载赫缓慢拔出却停留在穴口的性器，又流回腿根。

——射第三回了。

又不知过了多久，曹容仁被朴载赫近乎束缚地抱着，松开掐着他肩膀的手时掌心已经湿透，终于找回了些许神智。他眯着眼睛看到阳光透过窗帘布缝隙射进来，估摸着时间已经到了第二天。发情期的Omega身体的承受力与适应力惊人，自己的小腹已经开始产生轻微的肿胀感。被以这样简单粗暴又热烈赤裸的方式填饱，他想朴载赫说自己完全没做大概是真话。

拜朴载赫那根尺寸惊人的性器所赐，绵软的内壁还在缓慢地分泌体液，散发出生育过的Omega成熟而富有魅惑性的特殊气味。曹容仁有些好笑，又感到有些无语——身体也太诚实了些。或许只是朴载赫调教的结果，他不得而知，也懒得去思考这些太羞耻的细节。

不知何时将头拱进曹容仁怀里，朴载赫玩着对方的手指，随后两人自然地十指紧扣。

“载赫啊，现在安心了吗？”

“嗯。好好地确认了，哥是完全属于我的。”

“载赫居然会觉得我会和其他Alpha往来，让我很伤心呢。”

“因为哥那么优秀……”

“这一点我也知道。可作为Omega我也只属于名叫朴载赫的Alpha而已。”

“哥再多说些这样的话吧，让人很受用呢。”朴载赫的声音立刻就飘了起来，得意至极。

“……没有了。”曹容仁实在是不太喜欢如此步步紧逼的架势，或者说他能够招架却懒得打起精神应付。

“诶，这么点……听不够，怎么办？”

高大的Alpha猛地翻了个身，压在曹容仁身上。匍匐着身子却把下巴压在他锁骨上，睁着一双并不大的小鹿眼，灼灼地盯着他，等着他更大胆的话语，直击内心。

“你嫌这房间里的味道发酵得还不够浓吗。”

曹容仁动动膝盖，顶了那庞大身躯一下。朴载赫这才恋恋不舍翻身下来，两人暂时肩并肩地躺在乱七八糟的床上，放空了大脑。

距离上一次毫无顾忌地做到底已经过去好几个月了——可怜的年轻Alpha不敢在比赛期间折腾Omega的身体，难得跨越上万公里见面，也只是互相用手纾解欲望，用唇舌交缠缓和渴求与思念。曹容仁不是沉溺性事的类型，何况他又太习惯于在朴载赫面前摆出严谨挑剔的前辈姿态，越是游刃有余就越让朴载赫心生隐秘的破坏欲，一定要撕开那张文质彬彬的面具，听到他从细微逐渐变得尖锐高亢地哭出声，然后在他一拨又一波深入的顶弄中落下断断续续的呻吟。

可即便是第一次成结时，朴载赫也没有实践他那份转瞬即逝的施虐欲——至少从曹容仁洗完标记后一直到现在，平日里他的爱与情感都维持得温和恭谨，乖乖地叫哥叫监督大人，给躁动的心思裹上礼貌的外皮。

曹容仁两条腿伸得有些麻，于是略微屈起了膝盖。他刚想侧一下身看看身旁喘气声粗重得像只大狗狗的爱人现在是什么脸色，却突然感受到尾椎骨一阵瑟缩。朴载赫突然再度欺身上来，有所察觉地按了按他的小肚子，目光深邃，神情暧昧，甚至暗示性地舔了舔唇角。

“我总算把哥给喂饱了。”

——说下流话的本事怎么就比技术长进得快呢。

朴载赫手指按下去，穴口便剧烈收缩，浊液还在不知疲倦地往外渗。曹容仁脸色快要滴出血，在灯光下忍不住要捂脸，手臂却被掰开。朴载赫居高临下地看着他，手指轻易探入穴内，沾满粘液后又放回嘴边舔了一把，恶质地将剩下的抹在曹容仁胸口。好不容易软下去的乳尖被他用手指潦草地涂满，泛着水光的紫红色随着曹容仁胸膛的起伏上下摇晃，格外色情。

“哥啊，我也很饿，却没有吃的，怎么办？”

对方不怀好意地用成年人的牙在乳珠四周细嫩的红色表皮上剐来蹭去。曹容仁被迫意识到朴载赫在胡说八道些什么——刚生下雅拉时，哺乳期身体的构造变化使他胸前涨得厉害，又痛又硬却很难顺利地分泌出乳汁，而这时顽劣的Alpha就会自告奋勇地过来给他“疏通”——曹容仁强忍疼痛快感，让他专心致志地手口并用，也不知道用什么方法折腾了一个多小时，才顺利喂饱因为饥饿嚎啕大哭的婴儿。

那之后的很长一段时间，每逢发情期朴载赫便半开玩笑半认真地吵着也要“分一杯羹”。Omega再害羞也禁不住毫无羞耻心的年下爱人软磨硬泡，半推半就地纵容朴载赫在床上胡闹。最严重的一次，兴致过高的朴载赫不小心吃光了女儿的口粮，头顶挨了生气的曹容仁结实的一巴掌，这份顽劣又要求甚高的小情趣才逐渐被又开发出新花样的Alpha抛到脑后。

随着曹容仁再度被撩拨起来，朴载赫也跟着起了反应。Omega下身湿软得一塌糊涂，穴口大张着翻出深红的软肉，正是最佳的插入时机。朴载赫就熟练地将曹容仁的腰抬起来圈在怀里，提臀直接肏进去，动作温柔了不少。

做到现在这程度，朴载赫身上最初的疯劲已经消退得差不多，总算恢复了些神智，将曹容仁的身体放到第一位来考虑了。他小心将爱人的腰提起来，随后翻了个身，自己靠着床头坐下，让曹容仁跨坐在自己身上。

他喜欢这样面对面，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，前额碰着前额。两人都动得缓慢，情欲的成分并不浓，似乎要褪掉先前激烈情事导致的失控感，回到他们所熟悉的频率中。朴载赫一抬头就能看到曹容仁眸中明暗交错的光影，幽深和缓却坦率，那一瞬间便觉得，这样的日子可以永无止境且漫无目的地延续下去。

“唔——”

被频繁地刺激着，曹容仁被迫直起腰身，落入朴载赫怀中时心里有些吃惊。Alpha加快了肏进去的速度，很快就顶到一处格外温热的软肉。

“……别进去那里。”曹容仁打了个寒噤，蜷起脚趾。朴载赫手指深深陷进他臀瓣中，有意将他往自己的方向扣得更紧些。

“我吃了药的。哥也吃了，不是吗？”

爱人丝毫没有停住的意思，略动一动腰，铃口就擦过生殖腔的入口，似乎一定要等着什么人下指示一般，挑衅般地停住。

“别……卡在那里……呃……嗯……”曹容仁被迫艰难地开口。

“那哥要我怎么做呢？要明确地说出来。”

“……进去。”

“进去哪里？说话含含糊糊的，哥到底欢不欢迎我啊。”

“唔……嗯……就是，更里面……呃啊！！”曹容仁的尾音尚未落下，就被突然的冲撞扯得支离破碎。

朴载赫在这句话还没说完时，便挺身动作，用力挤开那处起不到多大遮挡作用的入口。粗硬的性器一瞬间冲入更为潮湿却娇嫩的狭小空间，整根没入到底，被周围蠕动的嫩肉挤压着。随后根部开始迅速膨胀，结实地填满整个生殖腔。

“啪——”

停电了。

蝴蝶栓形成的一瞬间，房间陷入了黑暗中。朴载赫先是脑中闪过大片空白，随后很快适应地轻啄曹容仁开始发热的耳尖。Omega这时候就不太好受了，剧烈的疼痛和快意交替击打身心，撕裂着他的神经，在黑暗中无限放大。先是碎不成句的啜泣，最后是终于无法抑制的尖叫，一声高过一声，伴随着朴载赫剧烈的喘息，最后被淹没在他绵密细碎的亲吻中。

“哥不要哭啊，有我在呢。”

从成结到消退还有很长一段时间要捱，朴载赫只能把对方抱得更紧。曹容仁承受的疼痛的快感趋于饱和，却依然试图维持着摇摇欲坠的神智，终于在爱人面前毫无顾忌地被逼出了脆弱而歇斯底里的另一面。

“你这小崽子，每次叫你戴套你都不戴，最后吃苦的还是我。”

黑暗中曹容仁逐渐变得肆无忌惮，拳头砸到朴载赫头上和肩上，哭腔中带上了些许怒意。

“我不希望和哥之间有任何东西挡着……而且我每次都有好好吃药，绝对不会给哥添麻烦的。”朴载赫心里委屈，却还是一边挨着打一边老实地分辨。

——如果不是顾虑到对方的身体状况，他其实很想让曹容仁多生几个属于他们的孩子。爱情的结晶从来不嫌多。

“如果又怀孕了，你就给我去睡大街，别回这个家了。”

“哥才舍不得我呢。阿妈的好脾气变得这么差，小朋友没有阿爸照顾可怎么办哟。”

曹容仁最后没了体力，手臂软绵绵地垂下来，被朴载赫马上接住。朴载赫翻身让曹容仁躺下，怀里剧烈弓起的身体终于稍许松弛——他担心骑乘的姿势下成结负担太大，毕竟对方生育后的身体虽说更成熟柔韧，却也更易于劳损，需要格外用心呵护。

黑暗中，饱胀的结随着朴载赫再度射精而开始缓慢收缩。两个人都没说话，只是听着彼此从紊乱回归平缓的心跳和喘息，一下一下地数数。视觉缺失让其他四感变得格外发达，感知对方的形式也变得多样化。

等到蝴蝶栓终于彻底消下去，被压榨到极限的曹容仁已经累得睁不太开眼。性事太漫长对他也是一种甜蜜的负担，但朴载赫如此炽热的情感表达又让他难以拒绝。

——是时隔半年姗姗来迟的放纵，就摒弃所有不必要的束缚，感受这么一次吧。

这一觉两人都睡得极沉。醒来时，发酵到极致的香槟牛奶终于开始冷却蒸发，褪去腻人的热潮，留下清爽的酒香。

甜蜜又黏糊地度过了久别重逢后的第一个发情期，还在缓慢地发散情欲的曹容仁和朴载赫，很不耐烦地关上了突然被一堆消息轰炸的KKT。然而最后他们还是意识到必须马上回归节奏规律的社会生活，无奈地重新打开。

Alpha的体力一如往常地好。发情期间曹容仁几次迷迷糊糊地下床，都是被朴载赫抱去浴室清洗。而现在，他刚苏醒朴载赫就精神奕奕地翻身从他额头一路亲下去，这让曹容仁先前对他虚胖而带来的健康担忧也消失得无影无踪。

床上的朴载赫总是丧失理智地提出各种离谱要求，并把不知哪里学来的黄话说得飞起，下了床又一边懊悔一边哭唧唧地认错。

“是我的错！下次不会再这么对哥的身体乱来了……”

“……你不是说，吃了药嘛。”

曹容仁已经累得没有说话的力气了，想翻身都很困难。他全身上下都是青青紫紫的痕迹，四肢还有些麻痹，更别提下身某个还在缓慢收缩的地方。然而Alpha仍然八爪鱼一样地抱住他，自己手臂无处安放，似乎还在寻找能让他窝得更为舒服的抱姿。

“哥没生我气吗？”

“你好像很想让我生气？”

“不不不！我是说，太好了。”

“还有一件事，上次忘记说了——明年开始，那边（北美）就不一定回去了，之后就留在国内……”

上一秒还以为自己被责备而流露出受伤神情的Alpha，突然眼神就亮了起来。曹容仁并不打算照顾他骤然高涨的情绪，就着被抱在怀里的姿势翻了个身背对他，将不易察觉的微笑掩饰在被子里。

纵然走了不少弯路，到目前为止他对自己的人生还算满意——艰辛地攀上最高峰，选择了始终注视着自己的那个人，最终来之不易地组建起家庭。虽然和这社会的大多数人生道路有所不同，女儿也一天天活蹦乱跳地成长起来了，粉妆玉琢，聪慧可爱。

在这些未知的可能性中，有惊无险、一点一滴地筑起对将来的期待。

“所以说，赞镕哥为什么要摆出那样难堪的脸色啊……”

时隔四天把女儿接回了家中，朴载赫却格外在意临走时，老大哥欲言又止的眼神。

“不知道。哥说，让我们点开视频看看。”曹容仁心中也感到疑虑。八百年没有联络过的全球各地的熟人朋友这几天一股脑儿地涌入他的KKT，纷纷发出 “过得开心”“要节制”云云的奇怪留言。

两人打开被不知什么人发上网的视频链接，在姜赞镕那个人气极高的直播间内，赫然传来朴雅拉稚嫩的声音：“阿爸和阿妈！他们去过发情期了！”

“……”

“……”

朴载赫僵硬地转过头去，对上似乎有不祥预感的小姑娘的脸。朴雅拉反应极快，立刻就躲到曹容仁背后，试图搪塞掩饰还做起鬼脸。丢人丢到了全世界，气得朴载赫发出中气十足的怒吼——不好好教训一顿看样子是不行了。

“朴雅拉！！马上过来跟你阿爸对线！！！”

END


End file.
